


Broken bonds

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Developing Friendships, Divorce, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: Three kids explain how their parents have a strong bond but also that it had been broken in the past.





	Broken bonds

Hello I am Jean Jones. My friends call me Washinton though since I am the capital of the United states of America and Japan. I really love my parents even though my dad can be very weird from time to time he is still a great parent and always knows how to cheer me up when I am sad and my mom always tells me interesting stories about where he comes from. I really want to go there when I am older.

You have my friend Anold Beilshimdt he is it the son of Italy and Germany. He is say that he doesn't know why his parents settled with the idea of calling him Arnold but he told me that he doesn't really mind it since he loves his name and wouldn't have had it any other way. Unlike the most of us though but we learn to deal with it since the smile on the guys face proves that he is serious about it.

He is like a weird combination between a couple that from the outside would not really fit together since Germany is more stern and strick while Italy is carefree and loves everything nice in the world. Arnold depening on what mood he is in can be carefree and when mad very strickt. He loves baking and he is really good at it believe me.

Then you have my other friend Sofia. She is a really nice girl and to me has very nice parents.  
She is the daughter of France and England. Like Germany and Italy a rather unlikely couple but they really love eachother and they show that. London says that she is happy that her parents were able to leave what happened in the past behind them and be like they are now.

I can understand that since I think no one would be happy if their parents were fighting with each other all the time and about the smallest things. My dad told me that they did that in the past and even when he was my age.

We are very happy with our parents and we are very happy that even after what they have been through togehter that they still have decided to stay together and have us.

I'll try to explain it what as much details as possible.


End file.
